A Spanish Nobori x Kudari fanfic: Quiero estar siempre a tu lado
by nagikon
Summary: Un fanfic yaoi de Kudari y Nobori.


Quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

-Kudari x Nobori Fanfic-

* * *

Kudari: Hmm~ -_Nobori está detras del sillón dónde Nobori lee el diario y pellizca la mejilla derecha de Nobori y le quita el sombrero para que se fije en él-_

Nobori: Oye... devuélveme mi sombrero ahora mismo y para ya de pellizcarme..._-__Nobori se enfada y cierra el diario, pero en el fondo, a él le gusta y se sonroja un poco-_

Kudari: Jeje, me temo que va a ser que no~ _-Kudari se rie con tono burlón-_

Nobori: Entonces... te quedarás aquí solito mientras yo voy a vigilar los trenes_-Dijo Nobori con_ _un tono muy serio y se levantó del sillón finjiendo que se iba-_

Kudari: _-Nobori para de hacer tonterias sobre Nobori y le devuelve el sombrero- _Eh?! ¡N-No es que tenga miedo a quedarme solo aquí ni nada de eso, eh! _-Nobori cruza los brazos y se sonroja-_

Nobori: Era broma _-se volvió a sentar y abrió el diario otra vez- _(hoy es fin de semana, no toca ir a vigilarlos, pero quiero hacerle pena para que se preocupe más por mi- P-PERO EN QUÉ ESTOY PENSANDO?!) -Nobori se sonroja mucho y se tapa con el diario y el sombrero-

Kudari: ¡Pues bien!-rie contento- ¿Nobori nii-san?~ ¿Estás ahí?~ -Kudari le quita el diario a Nobori y, otra vez, el sombrero también-

Nobori: Oye! -se le ve toda la cara roja- (Por qué estoy tan rojo... Acaso... ¿acaso nos amamos ambos?

Kudari: Ooh~ Nobori nii-san está rojito~_-Nuevamente lo dijo en tono burlón-_(¡¿Él se enamoró de mí?! ¡¿Acaso él también me ama?!)

Nobori: ¡Cállate tonto! _-Nobori se enfureció y se puso aún más rojo-_

Kudari: Jeje~te has enfadado~

Nobori: Grrhg! -Nobori empuja a Kudari y se encierra en el dormitorio- ¡No voy a salir de aquí! ¡Vete de mi vista! (Por qué... Por qué le dije esas cosas tan horribles...)

Kudari: Espe...ra..._-dijo Kudari algo triste- _(Soy un completo idiota... bueno, la vigilancia de trenes está a mi cargo...) -se va de casa y se va a la estación-

Nobori: ¿Y éste diario? _-lo abre algo sorprendido-_ …En este diario... hay cosas muy personales sobre Kudari... -Nobori lee la Entrada 30: 13/4/2012: ''Nobori nii-san~ te amo tanto que no puedo parar de hacer tonterias y darte cariño~''- (Ahora ya sé acerca sentimientos...)(Mejor guardo esto en su mesita...) -G_uarda el diario en el cajón de la mesita de Kudari-_

_**-Después de 4 horas-**_

Kudari: ¡He vuelto! -_dijo contento Kudari al abrir la puerta del dormitorio-_

Nobori: Hola -_dijo Nobori tan normal comiendo la cena-_

Kudari: ¡Nobori nii-san! ¡He tenido que trabajar estas 4 horas para nada! ¡Hoy es sábado!_-dijo __Nobori algo descontento-_

Nobori: Ah, yo ni me había dado cuenta tampoco (enrealidad sí...)

Kudari: Jeje... Esque estos días estamos muy despistados~ _-dijo riendo otra vez-_

Nobori: Hum... _-se sonroja un poco-_

Kudari: _-Mira fijamente a Nobori algo sonrojado mientras se toma la cena- _(Me encanta mirarlo~)

Nobori: Glup! _-se sonroja mucho y bebe agua muy rápidamente- -respira rápido-_

Kudari: Jejeje~ Otra vez rojito~ _-sonrie- _¡Bueno, la cena estaba ríquisima!

Nobori: Eh...Pues espero que pueda seguir haciéndote más platos...-aún más sonrojado- (No puedo evitar decir tonterias).

Kudari: EH?!_-Kudari se pone rojo como un tomate y se acerca a la cara de Nobori-_ N-Nobori nii-san! ¡Claro que s-sí! ¡Yo s-siempre estaré ahí para saborear tu comida!

Nobori: Jaja... _-Nobori pone cara burlona- _No soy el único que se pone rojito,eh?

Kudari: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿P-Pero que estás diciendo?! ¡Aquí hace mucho calor, tonto nii-san! _-Kudari cada vez se pone más rojo- _

Nobori: Parece que no pillas mis bromas.

Kudari: ¡Sí que las pillo!

Nobori: Pues no lo parece.

**-En el dormitorio-**

Kudari: hmm~_ -poniéndose el pijama-_

Nobori: Oye... Kudari... a tí te gusta alguien?(esta es mi oportunidad...) _-Nobori se sonroja un poco-_

Kudari: ¡¿EH?! ¡¿A qué v-viene eso Nobori nii-san?! _-Kudari se pone nervioso y se vuelve a sonrojar- _Ehm... sí, sí me gust-ta alguien...

Nobori: ¿Y no podrías decirme quién es esa persona?

Kudari: E-es vergonzoso explicar q-quien me gusta...

Nobori: ¡N-no me lo cuentes s-si es demasiado para tí!

Kudari: Nobori nii-san...hay una cosa que tengo que contarte... ¡NOBORI NII SAN! ¡N-NUNCA N-NUNCA ME SEPARARÉ DE TÍ~! _-Kudari se puso rojo como un tomate al decir esas palabras- _E-es hora de ir a dormir, apagaré las luces y me meteré en mi cama. D-Deberías hacer lo mis-

Nobori: _-Besa en la frente a Kudari- ¿_No es mejor que vengas a mi cama?(¡¿PERO QUE COÑO LE DIJE?! Bueno, almenos estaré con él...) _-Nobori se sonroja-_

Kudari: V-Vale... _-Kudari apaga las luces y se mete en la cama de Nobori-_

Nobori: _-__Se gira de lado y mir__a a nobori y se acerca a su cara-_

Kudari: ¡Nobori nii-san que intentas- _-Kudari se pone muy rojo-_

Nobori: -Besa en los labios a Kudari- (Ya está, lo hice, hermano...)

Kudari: ! _-Kudari se queda sorprendido y disfruta del beso-_

Nobori: Te amo Kudari... _-Nobori baja la cabeza de Kudari hasta su pecho-_

Kudari: Yo también te amo nii-san~ -Kudari baja la cabeza hasta los pantalones de Kudari y los abre- Oh~que veo~ unos calzoncillos que ponen: ''Kudari''. Eres adorable~

Nobori: Idiota... _-se sonroja algo enfadado y abraza a Kudari-_

Kudari: _-Kudari le bufa la oreja izquierda-_Jeje~me encanta cuando me riñes y me abrazas con todo tu calor~

Nobori: K-Kudari, deja ya tus perversiones..._-Se sonroja-_ (en el fondo me gusta cuando hace estas cosas...)

Kudari: Lo estás disfrutando, tonto~

Nobori: Bueno, durmamos ya.

Kudari: Sí, ya es tarde.

Los dos: -_Durmiendo y y tocándose nariz a nariz-_

**Y así, los dos terminaron durmiendo en la misma cama por mucho tiempo...**

**Fin**


End file.
